


Lips on You (lips on me Remix)

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, PR Events, Protective Tony Stark, Remix, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tired Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Five public kisses Tony Stark stole from Steve Rogers, and one he was gifted gladly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange





	Lips on You (lips on me Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lips on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312077) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



> This follows on about a year after the original fic, but can be read as a stand-alone without issue.  
> (Though the original is a very sweet and heart-warming fic that I recommend people read anyway <3)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this.

**1\. Forehead Kisses**

With quick strides, Tony steps out from the heavy rain into the emergency shelter set up for the clean-up crews and emergency professionals. Making his way over to where Steve sat, huddled in a thermal blanket. He sits down on the makeshift bench with a tired sigh, passing one of the large coffees to Steve. The man takes it gladly, offering him a sad smile.

Tony takes a sip of his coffee, savouring the warmth it puts in his belly. He couldn't wait to get home and take a nice, warm shower with Steve. He was sure Steve would appreciate the warm water as well.

The two of them seemed to have this predisposition for horrifying falls from the sky. It was only a few months ago Tony had his second dead drop from the clouds. Only that time, it was Thor who caught him instead of the Hulk.

There was little doubt in Tony's mind that Steve was going to be having nightmares tonight after today's mission. Watching Steve fall from the bad guy's jet into the frigid water below, disappearing into its dark depths, was a gut-churning memory that Tony wasn't going to be able to forget any time soon.

Setting down his coffee Tony reaches out to Steve, cradling Steve's face in his hands, looking into his tired blue eyes. Pulling Steve in gently, he presses a soft kiss to the man's cold forehead, smiling as he feels him curl up against Tony's body, seeking comfort.

Distantly he hears the gasps of the works around him. And the snaps of cameras. Tony sighs mentally, he didn't think the press was allowed back here. But what was done was done. The photo was probably going to make the front page over all the lives they'd saved today.

Tony tugs at the blanket draped around Steve's shoulders, motioning Steve to let him in. Steve draws Tony into the blanket, holding him close. He wraps his arms around Steve, rubbing them up his sides to help warm the man up. And to assure himself that Steve was okay and still here with him, and not lost again to the freezing water.

**2\. Nose Kisses**

Tony grins, watching the blush spreading across Steve's face at the compliment the dignitary paid him. He would probably be jealous if he didn't love the sight so much.

Biting his lip, he holds back a fond laugh as Steve lifts his menu from the table to hide his red face from the rest of the room. Tony wraps an arm around the man's shoulders, pulling them close. Behind the cover of the menu, he brushes his nose against Steve's fondly.

Tony pulls back slightly, taking a moment to observe Steve. The man's face was further flashed with embarrassment, but his eyes held nothing but love and fondness for Tony.

He reaches for Steve's hand under the table, giving it a comforting squeeze. His heart leaps at the answering squeeze he gets in return.

Before Steve sets down the menu, Tony dives in, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, enjoying the may the man's breath catches.

**3\. Neck Kisses**

The deadweight of the suit pulls heavily at his limbs as Tony rushes over to Steve, stumbling over the rubble of the street. His heart beats wildly in his ears. His stomach rolls nauseously, threatening to erupt forth. Silently he begs himself to move faster, begs for Steve to be alright. 

But Steve wasn't alright. He'd taken a heavy hit half-way through the fight and hadn't gotten back up. Tony knew the force it takes to keep Steve down. 

Tony comes to a skidding stop beside Steve, falling heavily to his knees. He wants to scream, shout, beg. But he can't get anything past his lips. 

Maybe that was for the best. He was sure that if he opened his lips he'd throw up. 

_There was too much blood._

Steve's uniform was stained nearly black with blood, Tony could barely make out the pattern. 

Tony tears off the gauntlet, and lays his hand on the man's chest. His guts lurching sickeningly with how slick and wet the man's front was with blood. 

_Steve's chest wasn't rising._

With trembling fingers, he quickly tears open Steve's collar, desperately feeling for a pulse. He holds his breath, his eyes squeezed shut against the tears. 

_Please let him be alive._

He feels it, a week pulse under his fingertips. 

Tony lets out a broken sob, falling forward onto Steve's chest. 

Tears blur his vision. He shuts his eyes against them, refusing to let them fall.

Letting out a shaky breath, Tony presses a kiss to Steve's neck. Thanking the universe for keeping Steve with him.

Steve's shallow breaths tickle his ear.

**4\. Cheek Kisses**

Biting back a yawn, Tony steps out onto the stage. The crowd cheers for him, but he can't bring himself to manage more than just a wave.

He'd just stepped off a 9-hour flight in which he'd spend going over the notes for this press conference, of which he was late for, thanks to New York traffic.

God, he was tired. He had half a mind to fire whoever was in charge of his scheduling. ...It was mostly himself, wasn't it? Good, that's fine. He could use a break. STARK-Industries would hire him back in no time anyway, given that he's the boss. Tony laughs to himself as he makes his way across the stage.

Tony takes his seat left from him next to Steve at the table, setting down his coffee.

Without thinking, Tony leans over and presses a kiss to Steve's cheek, as he normally would if had just returned home from a long trip. He frowns when he doesn't get his welcome home kiss returned immediately. It was only then did he notice that the crowd's cheering had risen to an unbelievable uproar.

Tony didn't think that was even possible.

Press reporters launch themselves out of their seats, screaming questions at them in increasing volume.

Up to this point, they had managed to spin all their kisses in a more friendship-ly light, maintaining the privacy of their relationship. He doesn't think they'd be about to manage that this time.

**5\. Hand Kisses**

The band finishes the song and moves on to the next. An older song, but reimagined with a modern twist. And if that wasn't _them_ , he didn't know what was. 

His heart jumps in his cheat, picking up speed, brimming with determination and purpose. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to lead Steve with him to the dancefloor and dance with him. 

And what was stopping him? Nothing. 

Screw the press and the tabloids. It didn't matter that every time their relationship makes the news people say that he wasn't good enough for Steve. That he was too old. That he carried too much baggage. That his hands were too bloodied. That it was only a matter of time before he got bored of Steve and left him for someone younger.

It didn't matter that every time they make the news that Steve gets hounded by the conservatives lobbying to take the shield from him. That people say Steve is too slow for Tony and was only holding him back. That Tony was only with him because of his body. That when they made the news it only served to reinvigorate efforts to push unachievably high standards onto Steve, dehumanizing him into nothing more than a caricature of who he is.

None of that really mattered. Not truly. 

They knew they loved each other. They were secure in that. Whatever the press and the world had to say about them, they could shrug off under the protection of their love. There was no one in the world who could convince Tony that Steve doesn't love him, no one in the world knows that man as he does. Just as he was sure that he made sure that Steve knows that he loves him with every gesture, every kiss, every moment they spend together.

With confident strides, Tony makes his way across the hall towards Steve. People move out of his way, seeming to understand that he was a man with a mission.

Steve sits up straighter when he notices him, a bright smile pulling across his handsome face, eyes shining.

He stops right in front of Steve and offers his hand.

Steve raises a brow in silent question, but takes Tony's hand anyway, trustingly.

Tony raises Steve's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of the man's hand. 

Steve blushes, his cheeks flushing a bright red. The man lets out a soft laugh, dropping his eyes through the floor.

Tony gives the hand a light tug, and the man follows, letting Tony lead him out onto the dance floor.

**+1. French Kisses**

Tony glances over towards Steve, a small smile pulling at his lips.

He knew the man didn't like these types of events. More so the ones like tonight. Despite what many would think with his _colorful_ uniform, Steve wasn't one to enjoy the spotlight. The man didn't like a big deal made of his birthday, Tony knows if it were up to Steve they probably not even celebrate it back at the tower. But Steve had made a point to attend this event each year. 

Ever since Steve arrived in this century, he'd been asked to give a speech on his birthday. Honestly, Tony thought obligatory public speaking was a terrible birthday gift to give to someone, but Steve seemed to take it in stride, using it as an opportunity to talk about issues he'd felt needed to be talked about, knowing the country would listen to 'Captain America'.

Tony was always happy to join Steve, to proudly stand by his side as he gave his birthday speech. Anticipating with a knowing smile the trouble the man stirred up each and every time.

The first firework shoots into the with a sharp whistle. Erupting in the sky with a loud bang, Red, White, and Blue sparks lighting up the night. The crowd cheers. 

Unlike the last few years, Steve doesn't flinch or shrink away from the fireworks. The earpieces Tony developed for the team blocks out the noise completely, while allowing them to communicate with him through the secure comm-line. Tony smiles proudly. 

He walks over to Steve and stands by the man's side as they watch the fireworks. 

Tony holds his breath, waiting for the moment he has been planning for over eight months. It was a gamble, doing it like this. But, he always had a love for dramatics. 

He wanted to let the world know that he and Steve? They are a forever kind of thing. That they were a package deal and nothing would come between them. He wanted to let the world know that Steve was his to love, to cherish, and hold. That it would be Tony Steve would be waking up beside in the mornings. It would be Tony kissing Steve goodnight. That when the world was ending, it would be Tony right by Steve's side. 

Steve sucks in a shuddering breath beside him as he sees the message the fireworks write out in the sky. The man turns to him with wide eyes.

Tony drops down to one knee and fishes the ring out of his pocket. 

He smiles up at Steve, too nervous to say the words he had spent months preparing. Hopping, _begging,_ Steve to see in his eyes all he had wanted to say.

Steve envelops Tony's hands in his own, his eyes shining with tears. Smiling brightly at him, the man nods.

_Yes._

_He said yes._

Tony launches himself forward into Steve's arms, capturing the man's mouth in a passionate kiss.

The crowd, the stage, the avengers, the fireworks, everything... all of it fades into the background as he loses himself into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to switch the roles, and POV, so that it would be Tony giving the kisses. Then I decided to make all the kisses in a public setting, I thought that would be an interesting element to add. I kept the kiss types in the order of the original, save for 'butterfly kisses', which I swapped for 'neck kisses'.
> 
> I tried to stick close to the main themes of the original in the situations I chose for the kisses, while keeping in mind that I wanted each to be in a public setting (eg. huddling for warmth/cuddling, PR events/galas, battle/injury...).


End file.
